guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Knee Cutter
Hamstring + Knee Cutter anyone? --Lann 15:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Or Crippling Slash... The Imperialist ::Grenth's Grasp, Glacial Blade, Knee Cutter, gogo. (T/ ) 01:59, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This is worthless. You're using a 5adrenaline skill (wich has to be charged from zero every time), to get 3adrenaline (that you already had before using this skill) and energy for 1 energy based-attack. If you're a Sword Warr, just use a bit less energy-based skills and put an adrenaline-based attack to use instead of this. PvEreanor 11:22, 8 August 2007 (CDT) It's not worthless. Hamstring uses 10 energy, and this can help with energy management. The fact is, with this skill you can cripple a foe immediatly, unlike Crippling Slash, which is also an elite. This skill does is not only help charge your other adrenaline skills (think about using Dragon Slash with this) but also help you spam cripple on the target to prevent them from kiting. THIS is why Hamstring (or Grenth's Grasp, because it cripples immediatly, but i'd rather take a non elite sry entropy ;) ) + Knee Cutter is superior. --Lann 15:06, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :lol i like links --Lann 15:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :lmao, he missed foe, spam, and kiting though. Kudoz2u 17:32, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Um, if you reread what you wrote you might notice a few errors. Crippling slash will cripple AND bleed your opponent in one hit. Knee Cutter requires a crippled opponent. Entropy's suggestion is good. I could see a bar with Crippling Slash, Knee Cutter, Gash. Include Enraging Charge and Flail in that bar as well. Right after you unleash Crip Slash, hit enraging charge (which will cancel Flail if it is up) then hit knee cutter. At strength 10, Enraging Charge will net you 3 adrenalin plus 1 more for the hit and 3 more for Knee Cutter (assuming sword lvl 16), bang 7 adrenalin and 7en (at Sword 16), gains you back all the energy for enraging charge, with net gain of 2en or 3 with a zealous mod, and nets you enough adrenalin to unleash Crippling Slash, Knee Cutter and Gash again. A Crippled, Bleeding and Deep Wounded opponent for minimal cost. --BeeD 22:41, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Ok now, that is really useful. PvEreanor 09:52, 9 August 2007 (CDT) BeeD, plz understand what you read. Immediatly means its a energy attack. Thats what I meant. Crippling slash requires you to build up adrenaline first. Please read Adrenaline if you are confused on how adrenaline works. --Lann 17:18, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Also, what you state is that using Enraging Charge after cripple slash, but since knee cutter requires less adrenaline, it should also already be charged. Also, flail is good to use if your oppenent is crippled, for you are slowed 33%, but your foe is slowed 50%. You will get much more adrenaline from using flail. Plus you need something in your build to use the extra energy gained, or else that energy is wasted when it could be put to good use. You won't being doing much dmg with that build, for gash is the only skill you stated that does bonus dmg. Use the extra adrenaline gain to use powerful adrenaline bonus dmg attacks such as Galrath Slash and Silverwing Slash. Knee Cutter and Dragon Slash can be used to power each other, if you did not catch that in my explanation up above. Also notice that Entropy is a SHE. --Lann 17:25, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, Galrath/Silverwing Slash are crap skills. Standing Slash moar, Sun and Moon Slash too plx. (T/ ) 17:32, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Anything that adds +dmg >.> --Lann 15:01, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, I was a little confused with your somewhat convoluted sentence structure. What I had suggested is not the beginning of an attack sequence, but rather an attack sequence based on conditions being met. Certainly any bright GWers will manage it ;p There are 3 more slots on the bar. This could be the start of a potential build for those PVP missions etc that I don't play ;p Plenty of variations and synergies that work well together with this skill. --BeeD 22:35, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::What's so convoluted about it. Here I'll make it simple for you. Hamstring = immediate cripple + Knee cutter = energy management for 10 energy Hamstring costs. Cripple Slash = Need adrenaline to cripple + Knee cutter = waste of bonus energy and elite. How about that? --Lann 15:47, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm not saying Cripple Slash isn't any good, Hamstring + this just calls for better synergy and allowance of the use of another elite. --Lann 15:48, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: How is Hamstring + This better synergy exactly??? This still requires 5 adrenaline which means u cant run up to them and go Hamstring, Knee Cutter. You still need to gain the adrenaline. I doubt that because of this Hamstring will see any more use then now, however this will probably become staple in the W/E Cripslash Conjures to allow more spammability of the skills. Luminarus 21:40, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 15:37, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I cringed at the very thought of a cut knee... good skill though :D Perhaps if they made Ham 10 rec, then this might be good. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:04, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Still lasts longer than recharge. --Lann 18:08, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::*Cough* RC Meta *Cough* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:09, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Wait, you still RC? Why haven't you moved on to SoD to prevent the attack in the first place? --Kale Ironfist 20:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I think this will work well with "you move like a dwarf". you kd it and you cripple. then you head in and cut the knee get some energy plus adren. J1j2j3 15:50, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I'd like it better if the energy gain was decreased and made it give more adren. Untill then, i dont plan on cutting any knees ~_~ P A R A S I T I C 21:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Think I won't use this unless it gave a better synergy with either crip slash or hamstring. Now you need to charge this before you can use it after hamstring meaning cripple could be removed already. For crip Slash if could be usefull to use after the common combo crip slash - gash - sun&moon slash to create some more pressure but 3 adrenaline is not that much :/ I think this does see some use in some gimmick builds but this skill is not really good imo - would be better if they switched it to energy based to be abled to use hamstring --> this as some new form of flail (and in this case perhaps hamstring will see some use) or make it cost more adrenaline and give more adrenaline (somewhat like the conditionality of Steel fang Slash) like 8 cost & 5 gain at 14 sword but then again that might be a bit too powerfull Shai Meliamne 00:07, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Icon Some dude walkin into a table. Hire new artists, Anet!--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 03:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Suggested Improvements This skill is pretty lame. Even if you argue it's merits, there's always going to be a better option. I think the main problem is that it gives a tiny bonus to two completely separate resources, becoming ineffective at either individually (which I think is how they most often need to be considered). They could probably improve this quite a bit by doing something simple like replacing the energy recovery with +damage/bleeding/weakness, but I think it could be much better to change the effect to a knockdown against crippled targets and increase the cost to like 8a. Then it would not only have a valuable niche role as the only sword knockdown, it might also give some actual use to Steelfang Slash. Any other ideas? 04:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC)